The Joys of Women!
by Arson Uzamaki
Summary: Things were normal for Martin until he confessed to his crush M.O.M . Now he's up to his neck in trouble with women. MartinX Various girls from shows in the Marathon Media. I don't profit from this or own anything.
1. I just scored with MOM!

**Hey, Arson Uzamaki here with a little side project. I do not own Martin Mystery in any form, this only made for entertainment and I do not profit from this. This is Rated M for smut. To kick of this series of MartinXfemales, is MartinXM.O.M(aka Olivia Mandell) This might become a harem or stay oneshots tell me how you want it in a comment. Please enjoy and comment so I know how I did on my first Lemon. - Arson Uzamaki.**

Cold. It was cold in her office, like always. Many said the tempature in their matched her personality. That was true to an exstent. After many missions Mom had made herself cold so that if she lost another comrade she would not cry. Just as she had mastered this technique, **they** walked into her life.

Billy, had helped her constantly by doing every job she had given him. She excepted him for who he was, a giant green alien with anger issues. He had seen her worry for agents and makes her a special dish when she is sad. He was the one to encourage her going to and dancing at the office parties.

Java, the gentle neanderthal. His happy attitude made her smile on terrible days. He was also great for testing out some of her more dangerous experiments on.

Diana, Mom greatly appreciated Diana's calm composure. She also liked how the girl was naieve and tried to always find a rationale explenation for things. To Mom Diana was like the daughter she never had.

Martin, she didn't really hate him. He annoyed her to death sometimes but she still liked him. No, actually she loved him. She couldn't say why. She had met pleanty of agents who were strong and handsome but her eyes only held a spark for him. Maybe it was because he was the one to bring her entertainment by constanly ruining her experiments. It kept her from thinking of the bad parts of her job like telling family members that their loved ones died but the reason why was classified. It could be his looks. He was tall, a little bigger than herself. He had blue eyes, that were so deep. While he looked like he had an ordinary build, Mom knew better, he was actually muscular, having a nice six pac , with a few scars. Mom had made sure to check up on her favourite agent when he was getting a physical examination, much to his embarerassment.

While Mom viewed herself as a nonsexual creature, she still had urges when it came to a certain person. She had seen him when he was at his worst. She had conforted him when he was sad by speaking to him with kind words. She had watched jealously as he flirted with that immature skank Jenni Anderson. She wanted nothing more than to beat her to death , then wrap her arms around Martin possesively. Speaking of wich Martin was now standing in front of her staring down at her. Snapping back into focus Olivia, which was her real name, looked up. "What can I help you with Martin?", she said. Martin shifted his gaze hurriedly then replied. "Do you have feelings for me?", Martin said with a suprising amount of seriousness. Slighty taken back by that Olivia took a moment to think._ 'This is my chance, it now or never'. _"Yes I do". An akward silence followed.

Martin was suprised , as he honestly expected her to say no. Movement infront of him caught his attention. Olivia who had been sitting behind her desk now stood in front of him. Martin examined her. She was wearing her usual white Center jacket, witha high collar and a cut in the front for quick removal. Her pants and shoes matched with the all white color scheme. Martin wondered what she would look like in civilian clothes. Olivia looked at Martin's attire in the same way. Martin was wearing his special yellow jacket with red flames along the shoulders. Under he wore a white t-shirt and kahki pants. She wasn't sure what she wanted to see him in but she knew it was not this . Tired of the wait Olivia went on the attack by grabbing Martin into a breath taking kiss. To enhance this Olivia added tounge. Martin was only stunned for a second, before he passionately kissed back. They broke apart in desperate need for air. Locking eyes with each other , they both could see the lust in the others eye.

Wasting no time they began kissing, biting, and licking each other necks. Growing irritated by heat from their love making, she ripped off her shirt to be free. Martin looked down at her glorious orbs. Her breast were a large D-cup, making Martin wonder how they appeared so small with her normal clothes on. Deciding it was a mystery for another time Martin grabbed her breast and began to suck on them. Aroused by Martins sucking Olivia wanted to return the favor. Using one hand to grab his shoulder , she used the other to reach into his pants and squeeze his tool. The quick motion made Martin stop his sucking and moan. Olivia started to massage Martins 'package' while kissing and licking his body. Martin now getting hot from their makeout session decided to take his shirt off. Grabbing Olivia by her waist he gently lifted her up and place her on her desk.

"Martin stop ", Olivia said as she stood up. Martin pulled back with a curious look, wondering if he had done something wrong. His thoughts proved to be wrong as he watched Olivia unzip her pants. Soon her pants were now part of the pile of discared clothes. Olivia was now completely naked, she didn't have on panties. Looking down at her womanhood Martin could now see thaat Olivia's hair color is natural because the hair _down their_ was also purple. Olivia coughed to once again get Martin's atention. Olivia was now sitting on her desk with her legs spread wide open and her arms were waving Martin over in an alluring way. Before walking over Martin dropped his pants and boxer leaving him bare as the day he was born. Martin walked into her embrace. Their love making started with renewed vigor.

Hands began rubbing all over each others naked bodies. Quickly breaking away from the body snuggling olivia got to her knees and grabbed Martin's cock. She started by masaging his balls, getting a low moan from Martin. She opened her mouth and started licking on his tip. Deciding to kick up a notch, she took his whole length in to her mouth then releasing. Relaxing her mouth Olivia began to suck fast using her tounge to increase the pleasure. A minute later Martin came in her mouth. Swallowing it all in one gulp, olivia gave a devious grin. Deciding that it was time to return the favor, Martin lifted Olivia off the floor gently and placed her on the desk. Gently spreading her legs Martin slowly rubbed his hands up her inner thigh, much to Oliva's irritation. Martin sloly moved his hand forward on her pussy. Olivia noaned softly. Martin moved his hand faster by swirling his finger around in circles on her vagina. More moans acompanied this action. Soon Martin had added more fingers. Olivia's moans had started to get louder. By now Martin had stuck his fingers in her and was moving his fingers in and out. While olivia liked that Martin was having fun , she was annoyed that he wasn't going farther. Grabbing his hand in her own, Olivia stopped his movement. Martin looked up to her face. His brown eyes locked with her steel-blue -gey eyes.

Matin knew without words being said that it was time. Without taking his eyes off her Martin moved his now hard cock to her entrance. Her eyes said for him to do it. With one thrust he was in her. She was tight but yet she seemed to be just right for him. Waisting no time he slid out then slid back in . Martin picked up the pace. Martin caught Olivia in a kiss while still pumping into her. And for many hours Martin pumped into her from different positions. It was finally drawing closer to both their orgasms. "Oh Olivia I love you!" "Martin I love you to!" Soon they hit their climax , screaming each others names. They both fell back on to the couch snuggled into each other. Martin despite his tiredness wanted to talk. Martin looked over at Olivia and saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was quiet. She was asleep. 'I guess I'll talk to her later ',Martin thought. Martin wonders what made him come to her office in the first place. Maybe he was trying to annoy her so that she woul yell at him, thereby speaking to him. That thought led him back to the question he always thinks of. _'Why do I love her?_ _Is it because she reminds me of my own mother',_ he thought.While most thought that she hated Martin, he knew the truth, somewhat. She would send him, Diana, and java on missions with a command and

a look.

The look however was what people didn't understand. To others it was a cold glare that said 'get back to work',to his group it said 'be careful'. She , despite his complaining, came to his academy undercover as a teacher to help him get his grades up. She made him breakfast in bed and took him and Diana on a fieldtrip. He had come to her when he needed somone to talk to. She had stood up to his dad and explained how he worked at the center, and how it took up alot of his time.

While Martin was hyper and weird that didn't mean he was dumb. He was honestly smarter then he let on. He wasn't a super genius by any means, he just chose not to show his true self. The only reason he had made the idiot persona was so that Olivia would pay attention to him after he destoryed one of her projects. This was his own way of being possesive. He knew her time was taken up by filing reports and other things , so in his eyes the rest of the time should go to him.

'Well I better go to sleep, after all I have a test tommorow' , Martin thought. Martin closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. All was quiet in the office. Olivia opened her eyes she had been awake all through his thoughts. Quietly getting up from the couch, trying not to wake up Martin Olivia walked over to the big Chester Drawer in her office.

Opening a drawer she pulled out abig blanket and closed the drawer. Gently lying herself against Martin, Olivia placed the blanket over herself and Martin before falling into a slumber. The next morning Martin awoke to find himself on the couch in Olivia's office. Before he can wonder if last night was real , a voice speaks. "So your finally awake agent Mystery.'',Olivia said. Looking up from the couch he sees Olivia sitting in her desk chair with two cups of coffe. Martin blinks before he realizes she is sitting naked , with only a blanket covering most of her skin, in her desk chair

. "Are you going to stare all day or are you going to have coffe with me." ,Olivia calmly says. Not sure of what to do Martin walks over and sits in the chair next to her. Olivia sat camly sipping her coffe while readig over some files. Martin drank his coffe and fidgeted while trying to look anywhere but Olivia.

Martin Mystery was known for being many things but good with women was not one of them. Martin could be out going with alot of women but with Olivia it was different. She wasn't a young girl who was reckless and impulsive, she demanded respect and could ruin your life if it was not given to her. "Martin ,she said gaining his atention, 'talk to me. Hearing you silent makes me worry." Looking at her Martin saw that she was look at him with gentle eyes. Martin thought it was really cute. "Does this change things between us?", Martin said. Olivia took a moment to think before replying. It was true that she loved Martin but if things were to **change**, it could have disasterous concequences.

Olivia in the underground was said to only have a romantic relationship with Gerald Lewis(leader of W.O.O.H.P). Of course that is what she and Gerald wanted the secret agency community to believe. It was a genius strategy that would keep both of them from being married off for political reasons by their respective goverments. It also made it appear that the two agencies were stronger than they actually were. Which would make smaller agencies think twice about encroaching on their territories. However with Gerald marrying some woman named Myrna Beesbottom, their alliance was broken, leaving her single and open for marriage.

'_Danm if only Martin was 18, then no one would give a danm.', _she thought with a sigh. "No, even if we wanted to we still can't show our relationship or I would go to jail for being a pedophile. I would suggest that we discontinue this relationship, so as to avoid trouble in the near future.", Olivia stated calmly. Martin was no longer feeling akward, no he was mad. They just started a relationship and she wanted end it like that. Martin wasn't about to stand for this. "WELL IF YOUR GOING TO PRISON SO AM I.", he shouted. Looking of to the side Olivia allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "It was only a suggestion Martin, we could also continue our relationship in secret until your of legal age." ,she said quickly, before he went of on another rant. Calming down Martin nodded his head to her sugesstion. "So with that taken care of, what do we do now?", Martin said curiously. Olivia once again paused she hadn't thought of that. Starrting from the sex in her office , she had been playing the situation by ear. "First you and I will finish breakfast, then you will go to school and I will call you to talk more at lunch". , she said, more like commanded, him. She fixed Martin with a stare that dared him to disobey. Martin quickly nodded his acceptance of her plan. Not much was clear on how their relationship would turn out but one thing waas for sure. Olivia wore the pants in the relationship.

**Thats a wrap people. Took me some time with this one but it is finished. Not sure when the next one will be. I do take request for this story, under 2 conditions. 1 No Yaoi or futa, 2 Must be somone from Martin Mystery Or Totally Spies,. Thanks and thats it. - Arson Uzamaki.**


	2. Dnm Tech guys!

**Hey, Arson Uzamaki here with a little side project. I do not own Martin Mystery in any form, this only made for entertainment and I do not profit from this. I will be putting in OCs of my own because I have decided to make this smut with a plot. This is Rated M for smut and a little violence. If you don't like don't read. -Arson Uzamaki.**

It was a sunny day in Beverly Hills. For everyone out on the beach it seemed perfect. However one person was unhappy. A tanned girl with black hair and brown eyes. This girl was Alex Strong or Alex to her friends. Both of Alex's friends had found themselves a cute boy to hang with. Alex was not picky when it came to boys so the task of finding one was usually easy. However today she was having no such luck. There was two main reasons for this. First , most of the men were taken already or heavily preoccupied. Second, as of recently most of the men in the area had started to become "picky" over what girls they should talk to.

Although some boys did talk to Alex. They were the brainy type like her friend Sam. These boys were ... boring. There since of fun was mathematical equations and history lessons. Needless to say Alex had exscused herself and then booked it as fast as she could. As she wondered the beach looking for entertainment she couldn't help but think of Martin. She had only met him a month ago but for some reason he had left a good impression on her. She now found herself wishing he was with her now.

At Torrington Academy Martin was in class daydreaming about his time with M.O.M . Martin was abruptly brought back to attention by a swat to his head. Turning around to angrily ask who had done the deed, Martin came face to face with an angry balding man. The balding man was Martin's math teacher. Martin grinned sheepishly. Martin's math teacher looked livid, evidence by the throbbing vein on his smooth head. Before his teacher could lecture or he could make an exscuse the bell rang. Hopping out of his seat Martin grabbed his bag and dashed out the door leaving a very pissed of math teacher.

Martin continued to dash until turned a corner and stopped. Switching to a strolling pace Martin wondered when M.O.M woulld call for him. Martin was impatient and couldn't wait to be with her again. Suddenly Martin's U-watch beeped. Looking down Martin saw the arrow on his watch was pointing to a storage room. Walking over to the door Martin looked both ways for onlookers. Seeing none in sight Martin opened the door. The normal blue liquid like portal was their. There was something odd about it , Martin noticed. Usually the portal allowed for one to look through and see their destination. Martin shrugged it must be a new feature. Closing the door Martin put his leg through the portal . His last thoughtbefore he entered was,_ 'Well here we go, off to M.O.M's place._ Unfortunately fate had other plans for him.

Alex was sitting on the beach with her friends Sam and Clover. Both had a boy on either side of them. These boys were twins. Both boys had light brown hair and honey colored eyes. They had met with Sam and Clover an hour ago and started chatting with them. While the twins had started off talking to all three girls , their atention quickly went to Sam and Clover. Alex soon became a third wheel in both of their conversations. Alex quietly left the group talking on the sand and sat near the shallow tide. Alex looked out into the ocean dejected. '_I bet they'll get their numbers before its dark out, _Alex thought. With the way things were going with the twins the girls would probably be dating in a day or two. This would mean more third wheel conversations with the girls and the twins. It seemed like everyone had someone to be with but her. Even **JERRY** had Ms. Beesbottom, for a little awhile. Sighing Alex looked out at the waves.

It Could have just been her imagination but she could have sworn she saw a blue portal open up in the distance and spit out a human shaped figure. _'Great I'm so lonely I'm imagining people._ Alex heard a ice ream truck bell. That seemed to lift her mood. Hopping up from her spot she ran over to her friends and told them she was off too the ice cream truck. She offered them to go with her but they declined. For some reason their declining seemed odd . When she had asked them they hadn't even turned away from the twins. Another thing was they were staring at the boys with a desperate fan girl look in their eye.(**AN: Not trying to bash fan girls cuz us guys jump up and down screaming HOLY SH*t when we see somone famous to.)**

Alex shrugged maybe the guys were just that likeable. Putting that aside for later Alex ran off.

Life really sucked sometimes for Martin. A good example woud be today. Martin had started off on his way to the Center but now foud himself above the ocean. Martin wasn't there for long because he was soon crashing face first in to the water. Martin only had a few seconds to hold his breath before cold water and salt assaulted his body. It took Martin a minute to resurface. There had been some fish down their that looked alien in nature. However Martin left that for another time. Right now he needed to know where the heck he was. He also needed to get out of the freezing water. Looking straight forward Martin saw that their was land not to far off.

As Martin began to swim towards the beach in the distance he also began to think. '_Man if Dianna and Dad don't kill me for ditching school, then M.O.M will kill me for skippig lunch with her.'_

It It was now 12:10 at the Center. Most people were busy on missions or testing out new gadgets. This meant that everyone was doing everythig they could to avoid M.O.M . While M.O.M was usually calm in most situations today she was not pleased. A certain **SOMEONE **had failed to show up for their lunch meeting. So M.O.M now sat in her office fuming. "Where the hell is he? He should have been here ten minutes ago!" At this moment Billy catiously floated his way into her office. M.O.M quickly turned her sharp stare to Billy. Billy flinched ."Hey I brought you that file that you wanted", he said with a shaky voice. M .O.M turned her head to the wall and waved her hand signaling for him to put it on her desk. Billy quickly floated forward and dropped it on the oak desk. Turning around Billy attempted to flee her office.

"Billy I want the satelites up in the air to find someone for me", she said in a detatched voice. Billy was on alert instantly. While using satelites to find someone wasn't illegal, if you were a secret agency ,it is still frowned upon. Not only that using multiple satelites would step on quite a few peoples toes. In the agency buisness the center was on alot of people's hit lists. It would be pretty bold of M.O.M to do this. In the end Billy couldn't argue with her afterall she had fought to keep him here on earth instead of being deported back to space.

Sighing Billy asked, "Who should I tell the tech guys to look for?" M.O.M hesitated. May be Martin had gotten injured and stuck at school. If that was the case Diana probably would have called her to tell her to cancel any missions that day. Finally deciding M.O.M replied, "I want them to find Martin". Billy gasped, had Martin gone rogue? Billy asked what was on his mind, "Is Martin in trouble? Shouldn't he be at Torrigton?" Olivia faced Billy and stopped her staring contest with the wall. Even with her training the wall would still win. **(AN: That is so true lol.)**

"Earlier I had a portal opened for him to the Center. He is not here yet and I have called his U-watch five times now." Billy understood why but was hesitant to tell her. Olivia mad was something no one should see. Billy responded, "This morning the tech division was tinkering with the portal system to improve it." Olivia like he expected was less then pleased. "So if the portal wasn't working properly what would happen to an agent that went through?" , she asked with unrestrained fury. Billy knew she alredy knew what would happen, she just wanted to get a point across. Choosing his next words carefully Billy replied, "They only disconnected the location matrix so the stabalizer is still active." The look of fury on her face changed too a less agitated one. "So you mean to tell me Martin could have gotten in to a portal and could be pretty much anywhere by now right?" Billy slowly nodded his head.

Olivia sighed, sometimes she really needed a vacation. "Billy just get those satelites to find Martin". Wanting to stay on her good side Billy left quickly without a word.

Martin layed on the beach, face in the wet sand. Twenty minutes ago he was swimming until he hit shallow tide. He then started walking and collapsed. His entrance on to the beach had turned more than a few heads. It wasn't everyday a man came swimming out from far in the ocean. Martin was now aware of two things. First he needed to swim more because doing this was a real exercise. Second somone was poking him in the back with a stick and it was starting to get annoying. Throwing his head up Martin startled the poker with a yell of : "BOO"!

The poker ran away screaming. Hauling himself to his feet Martin surveyed the area. The part of the beach he had landed on was mostly empty with only a few teens here and there. Then a thought came to Martin. Why not use his U-watch to cotact the Center. Martin pressed the visual button o his U-watch only for nothing to happen. Martin got agitated and started to press various buttons still nothing happened. Suddenly Martin remembered that the tech division had apparently **UPGRADED **his watch.**(The Tech Division strikes again HEHEHE!)**

They had put in a new type of battery that was supposed to last for months before dying. Obviously they weren't working. Now Martin was left with one choice, he had to use someone's phone. Of course this was easier said then done as people were starting to shy away from him. Luckily their was a pay phone up ahead. Next to it their was a red light light sign that said:_ CA,Beverly Hills 71 degrees 9:10._ Now Martin knew where he was and could ask M.O.M to send a portal to him. Dashig over to the pay phone he made a huge discovery. He was out of money today._ 'Oh come on, what is going on here today. First I almost get a lecture in math class ,then Iget stranded in Califonia ,now I have no money for a phone. Its like some evil person is screwing with my day. __**(**_**Poor Martin, I should give him a break. ... Psyche! MWHAAHAAHa.) **Slumping his shoulders dejectedly Martin walked towards the sound of an ice cream truck. Not watching where he was walking he bumped into someone almost causing them to spill their ice cream. Looking at the person Martin couldn't helpbut be shocked.

The person in front of him was a tan girl about the same age as him. Her hair was black and curled foward on the side similar to an old fashion wig. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Her name was Alex, a female spy he had met on a past mission.

**CLIFF HANGER...**

**Hey people sorry about the lack of lemon in this but I had to get this done because if I pushed this back anymore I would probably never get around to it. Sorry bout the lateness of this one but school testing came along with lots of homework. So Martin is in Beverly Hills, M.O.M is prepared to look for him and Alex is sad. Will M.O.M find Martin? Will She be pissed? WIll the Tech guys ever stop messig with equitment? Find out in the next chapter. - Arson Uzumaki.**


	3. A casual meeting at the beach

**Hey, Arson Uzumaki here with the next chapter. I do not own Martin Mystery in any form, this only made for entertainment and I do not profit from this. This is Rated M for smut and a little violence. If you don't like then don't read. -Arson Uzumaki.**

Alex had been sure a few minutes ago that the rest of her day was going to be a solo affair. However she was proven wrong when she had bumped in to a, at the time, stranger. Looking to her left she was shocked to see her crush Martin Mystery. Alex blinked several times to make sure she wasn't day dreaming. It appeared Martin was doing the same thing. Finally they both just settled on staring. Alex hoping to break the awkward silence spoke, "Hey Martin."

Martin took a second to slowly respond, "Hey Alex ... Uh your ice cream is starting to melt." Alex looked down in to her hands and saw that her two cups of cookies & Cream were starting to drip on her hands. "Oh no, hey Martin do you want one since I bought two and you look like you're hungry. Oh and your all wet. Did you go swimming? How have you been? Do you want to hang out? Oh … I'm going to shut up now", she rambled excitedly, the ended meekly. By the end of her sentence she was trying hard to hold off a blush. In her mind she thought,_ 'Is there a hole nearby I can hide in. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now'._

Martin was trying to digest all of what she had said. It had come out so fast that he was finding it hard to think. Clearing his throat he responded, "Yes I would like some, he held out his hand for the ice cream cup, 'and I'll tell you about the water later. I've been doing fine. Yes I would love to hang out with you." Martin hoped that answered her questions , and that she didn't ask any more rapid fire questions like that.

In response to what Martin said Alex handed him a still melting cookie & cream ice cream cup along with a spoon. Alex could only watch as in under a minute, Martin practically inhaled the all the ice cream. Martin then patted his belly with a grin and chuckle. Martin's chuckling turned out to be contagious as she found herself giggling too. Martin and Alex had been walking on the beach and talking to each other for two hours. Martin had been having so much fun that he had forgotten about his sudden drop in the ocean. **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at the Center Olivia was sitting in her office engaged in a heated second round of staring with her office wall, a second round which she was badly losing. A knock at the door made her lose her concentration and blink. Olivia swore under her breath. "Come in", Olivia said. The door slowly opened and Billy quickly floated in. "We got the satellites up like you asked", Billy. Olivia eyes took on their usual serious look. Olivia pushed a button on the side of her desk, immediately holographic images were projected over her desk by one of the numerous contraptions in her office.

The image showed Martin talking with a young tan girl. As Olivia observed, her mind was working fast to identify the mystery girl. _'Let's see tan skin, brown eyes with black hair. Ah it's that girl from Jerry's team; I think her name is Alex. What could she want with Martin?'_ she thought with hidden jealousy.

Before Olivia could come to a conclusion, she watched as Martin fell on top of Alex, ending with them kissing. Unfortunately Olivia did not see Martin accidently being knocked down by a speeding jogger. No, all she saw was the kiss. Most women would start from being sad to being enraged in a situation like this. Olivia however skipped the sad phase and was already in rage mode. _"If he thinks he can get away with this then he has another thing coming,_ she thought.

Just as Olivia was about to issue the order to retrieve Martin, she was interrupted by voices outside her door.

"Hey are you going to see M.O.M as well? I wouldn't she's really pissed off right now! Hey what division are you in? May be I can help." said a male voice.

"It doesn't matter whether or not she wishes to see me, she will see me. My division is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. I also highly doubt you can help Me." said a female voice in reply. Without another word the female threw open Olivia's doors and clicked her black stiletto heels all the way into her office.

Olivia looked up from the hologram playing on her desk. Staring back at her was a pair of storm grey eyes. Instead of greeting the person like she would usually, Olivia took a moment to study the woman in front of her. She was a red-head. Her hair was tied up in twin buns. Her skin was slightly tanned suggesting, the woman in front of her had been in the sun a lot. She wore a white blouse that laid flat over her well-endowed chest and a black pencil-skirt that cut off just before her knees.

Despite her big breast, which were D's bordering on E's, not that Olivia was jealous, the woman didn't give of the aura of a secretary. She also hadn't reacted to the fact that Billy, a small green alien, was floating near the door.

"I know that my breast are quite the sight but please keep your sexual urges to yourself", the woman said with a smirk. Olivia developed a tick mark on her forehead at the woman's narcissism.

"I was simply curious on who you were and in the matter of your chest ... Well I've seen bigger", she finished with a smirk of her own.

"Well I'll cut to the chase, I represent THEM. And they wish to check your progress as well as answer some questions for them", she said ominously.

To say Olivia was shocked would be like saying the devil had an air-conditioner in hell. The lady in front of her had just implied that she worked with her superiors, the shadowy branch of government that NEVER showed itself openly. Now the question was, why now? Or maybe this woman was a spy trying to gain access to Center secrets.

"I'm sure you don't trust me, so I have come up with a way for me to prove who I am", she said while moving her hand over to the desk towards the screen where the holograms had faded from. Once her hand was on it, her hand was scanned by the computer and she said, "CORE room override, Delta 996."

A blue came from the ceiling and illuminated a blue circle in the middle of the office, which doubled as a platform.

Looking at Olivia with her storm grey eyes she inquired, "Shall we go and confirm my identity with the CORE?"

Olivia nodded, still stunned that a stranger knew so much about the center. Olivia got up from her chair and started walking towards the platform, before she stopped and turned toward Billy.

"Billy I want you to take charge while I'm gone. Unless it's a global emergency or something big I don't want to be disturbed", Olivia said. With those parting words she stepped on to the platform and descended to CORE room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Martin was confused. How did he go from talking with Alex, to making out with her?

Well either way he was enjoying the lip action along with the waves slowly crashing at their feet. Alex was too because she was going at his lips full force. A small voice somewhere in the back of his head reminded him that Olivia was possessive and would lynch him when she found out. Despite this the more perverted part of his brain told him to continue. His internal battle did not last long as he and Alex were interrupted by four simultaneous coughs. Unlocking their lips they craned their necks to see who had interfered.

Standing only a few feet away, was Sam and Clover accompanied by their twin dates. The two girls looked at Alex, Sam embarrassed at what she'd seen and Clover with a smug grin probing for details. The twins while smiling at the two "compromised" agents on the outside were frowning on the inside. The boy would make their plan more complicated.

Sam still embarrassed at having seen their make out session said, "Alex, we came here to find you and tell you that were heading back to the house. Since you're here Martin, why don't you come with us?"

"Sure I'd love to come with your group" he said as he awkwardly stood up. Alex copied his action. Once both parties were ready to go they began walking back to the girl's house. Alex tried to keep next to Martin by asking him quick questions or playing I Spy. She did this to avoid a rant from Sam about "Safe Sex" and investigation on the "horny details" from Clover. This proved all for not as both the blonde and redhead broke away from their respective boyfriends and dragged Alex to front of their group with the excuse of girl talk.

The boys slowed their pace and dropped back a few so they could have privacy. Since there had been no conversation between him and the twins Martin decided to introduce himself. The twins introduced themselves as Tate and Edward Peterson. **(AN: You thought I was going to say Cullen didn't you!?)**

The twins were cool in Martin's opinion because they knew most of the movies and comics he had mentioned. They even suggested some movies to him. However something about these boys seemed off. Martin was distracted by the squeals coming from Clover as she whispered to a blushing Sam and Alex. Martin didn't see the reflections of the two boys as they passed a doughnut shop with a glass window. Their appearance was less than …human.

**Hey readers I know it's been a long time but as always things come up. To make the time you readers wait less I'm going to shorten chapters so I can get more done quicker. Let's, review shall we? Martin makes out with Alex. M.O.M sees the first kiss and has interesting visitor. Who is this mystery lady? Who or What are Sam and Clover's boyfriends?**

**Find out next time. Please R&R. _ Arso Uzamaki.**


	4. Girl Talk

**Hello people, this is Arson here. This is rated M for lemons. - Arson Uzumaki.**

The teen spies were currently walking to their car which they had parked a few blocks from the beach to avoid the outrageous parking fees in the parking lot and as a way for Clover to work of the imaginary fat that her rival Mandy said went from her thighs to her toes. Although many men would reassure her that her figure was quite slim, Clover had taken her rivals words to heart and had insisted that they walk part of the way to the beach.

Reluctantly Clover's friends had parked the WOOHP SUV that Jerry had allowed them to borrow because their usual car was in the shop, and had followed her on her trek to the beach.

The group was now walking back to the car with the girls a little ahead of the boys. In the middle of the female trio was Alex who had been trying to avoid interrogation.

"Alright Alex spill it we want to know everything", Sam said with concern and slight annoyance.

"You heard her Alex 'fess' up and don't leave out the details", Clover said excitedly with a smirk.

"Okay well last night it got really cold so I took a blanket and wrapped myself up. I was going to give it back but-''

"Alex", the shout/groan from her friends had interrupted before she could finish. Both Sam and Clover face palmed because the confession they had gotten was not what they had expected.

"No Alex we're asking when you hooked back up with that cutie Martin", the blonde said with a devious grin.

Alex suddenly felt nervous and risked a peek behind her at Martin who was talking with Edward and Tate about a movie she hadn't heard of. Alex refaced her friends and pushed both her index fingers together like one of the girls from her favorite manga. "Well I didn't really "hook up" with him per say. A guy bumped into us and we sort of ended up accidently kissing. After that things got a little heated!" Alex said with her face apple red from embarrassment.

"You two must have been burning up, what with the way you two were rubbing on each other" Clover remarked with a sly grin.

"Clover please take this more seriously. Alex has only met Martin twice and they almost went for a home run, if weren't for our interference." Sam said while shooting a stern glance at Alex.

"Uh hello Sammy this the twenty first century, nobody still uses homerun to describe 'getting some'. Besides I can't blame Alex for wanting to jump that. You've heard what they say about Canadian men, right?" Clover asked with a lecherous look.

Sam was bewildered as she couldn't think of many things regarding Canadian males with the exception of a few recent celebrities who she didn't really care for. Alex was in a similar position. _'__I wonder what maple syrup has to do with boys from Canada being so popular'_, she thought.

Clover seeing that her companions were clueless did a dramatic sigh and began her explanation. "According LA Ladies magazine special hunk edition, Canadian boys are…. Hung like a STALLION" she finished with a squeal and looked back at the object of their discussion.

Both Sam and Alex blushed heavily as they secretly imagined his size and length.

**Hey peeps I'm going to cut it short because tomorrow is the beginning of my schools finals and I have to Study (F#CK MY LIFE). But it is what it is, so you guys and gals next time.**


	5. Made in Japan!

**I know its been a while. You guys have waited for a while. Here is the next chapter of The Joys Of Women!**

The six teens had finally reached the car but instead of getting in the boys simply stared at it. It wasn't like they hadn't seen a car like the girls's before, after all Ford Explorers were quite common in some places. The thing that shocked them about the car was the color. The car was.. PINK! Not just pink three shades of pink!

From the grill to right under the the front window was all Light Pink. However the shenanigans didn't stop there. Half of the the cars roof and the two front doors were painted in Hot Pink. Then as if by some divine and evil force trying to make the car seem even more ridiculous the other part of the roof, both back doors and the back end of the car were in Pink Lace!

Needless to say both the spies and the boys were surprised to see such a thing. The girls however were more shocked seeing as the explorer was silver when they had come to the beach.

_'Oh My God! What happened to the car?! This is the worst day ever!,_'Clover thought.

As Clover mentally freaked out over the color of the car and her possible loss of a total hottie, Sam and Alex had there own thoughts on the matter.

_'I wonder who could have done this?',_ Sam thought Curiously.

_'Wow you don't see that everyday!_' ,Alex thought with amusement.

Unbeknownst to the girls the explorer had been "upgraded" a day earlier by a group of scientist in the Tech Division who happened to be collaborating with the same division in the Center a day ago as well. The group of scientist had been working on updating the color choice for the cars camouflage system. Little did these scientist know that their upgrades would lead to them being beaten by quite a few women and patted on the back by just as many men.

The colors on the car had an interesting effect on the Peterson boys. For some reason they both seemed to be happy for some reason.

_'See Tate I told you these girls could satisfy our lust. They want it! Bro I have this friend who's in to leather that told me Light Pink means they like dildo play. Hot Pink means they like women and Pink Lace means there into some real kinky stuff.'_, Edward telepathically said to his brother.

_'I'm not even going to ask you why you have such a friend. I guess your right those girls were a good find. We stick to the plan we use the red head and blond. The only question left is what do we do with Martin and their friend Alex?',_ Tate thought back.

_'Simple we turn the boy into a demi-beast and make him mate with Alex. Then we will have tripled the chances of our brethren being we take care of that no one will be able to interfere with our mating season!'_, Edward replied.

"Um", Martin began. "those are some interesting color choices you three have on the car. I really respect how you girls are so open about expressing yourselves. I wish other ladies were like that. You should try and convince my sister Diana to get some pink in her wardrobe. All she pretty much wears is purple tees and I keep telling her Purple is for pimps But she won't listen." He said with a chuckle.

The others laughed at his attempt at a joke. Although all the girls felt a small flush on there cheeks as they entered the vehicle because of Martin's compliment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccxccccxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxccxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes later after riding in the car and various discussions on the way, the six teens arrived at the spies Beach house which was on the opposite end from where they six stepped out of the car.

"Here we are. This is our house", Sam said Slightly embarrassed even though boys had been to there house before.

"Yeah it's totally sweet!We have a pool in the back!",Clover explained almost drooling at the possibility of getting the boys shirtless.

"Its our home sweet home.", Alex explained as she stole quick glances at Martin.

"This is so-", Edward began,"awesome!", finished Tate In typical twin fashion.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?", Martin said as he looked at the twin then the pool.

Understanding his intentions the twins chorussed along with him, "Pool Party!"

_'Shit we have to put our plan in to action sooner then I thought. If we get in that pool the chlorine will kill us in an hour.'_, Tate communicated telepathically._  
><em>

_'Ok we'll ambush them before they get to the pool'_, Edward replied.

The girls thought this would be a great idea and told the boys they agreed as they entered the girls then decided that the boys would change into their shorts downstairs while the girls would change into their bikinis upstairs.

As the twins began taking off their shirts Martin noticed something odd. On both brothers stomach there was six circular scars, three to the right and three to the left, going vertically under their ribs. The skin on these scars were marred as if something tried to poke its way out.

Martin turned and took off his own shirt before they could catch him staring._ 'That really odd those look like something came out instead of in and those scars are to perfectly circular to be a rib busting out. Well whatever.'_

Since Martin didn't have any swimming trunks he would have to wear just his boxers. The girls had told him that after they got out the pool they could wash his clothes and give him some old long johns to wear when he spent the night over.

While the boys had been distracted when they got in the house Martin explained how he got stuck here and would need to stay night. Of course the girls had agreed.

Meanwhile upstairs the girls were deciding what to wear. They wanted to look good for the boys after all.

In Sam's room:

Sam usually a little self couscous about what she wears decideds to pick a particularly bold piece in her closet. She had been saving it for a special day but a nagging voice in the back of her head wouldn't leave her alone unless she wore it.

**'Wear it! No man will resist you if you put it on!', what she assumed was her inner self said.**

_'But it's so revealing! What would I have to gain if I did wear it?',Sam asked her self logically._

_**'Samantha Simpson. I'm the dark part of you that you keep locked up like the dirty thoughts you had on Tim Scam. I know you fear being alone. Listen to me when I tell you that you can catch a mans heart with this cloth. Not just any man either, we both know that despite Alex's crush you want Martin to BE YOUR MAN and warm YOUR BED! You give everything for your friends ,why not be selfish once in your life?', the voice said seducing her like the devil.**_

_'Yeah why shouldn't I be selfish! I deserve happiness just as such as anyone else! Okay I'll wear it!', Sam thought._

Reaching into her closet Sam pulled out a green Microkini that accentuated her breast and Womanhood. Sam had gotten it from her mother Gabby who had been in Italy and had bought it for herself but had somehow drunkly air mailed it to Sam. When she asked her mom about a package she said she didn't remember so Sam decided she would keep it for some reason.

In clover's room:

Clover was having no trouble figuring out what She was going to wear. The blond spy had decided to go with a blood red trikini. Unlike a normal bikini it had to long floral patterned strings that went from the bottom of the bra part to the top of the panties.

Clover had gotten for the simple reason of pissing off her mom. She new her mom would say, "That's not something a proper lady would wear", because of how sexy and exotic it is.

Clover knew at time she could be boy crazy but today she felt that itch to get a man grow inside her exponentially. And while for some reason her lust kept switching from the twins to Martin she was sure either way by tonight she would have her man whichever one it may be.

In Alex's room:

Alex was in a slight pinch because she had to many sexy swimsuits compliments of her mom who wanted her to find a boyfriend. Not that she didn't want one, she just wanted her mommy to back off a little.

'Now should I go with a Tankini or a strapless. It's either that or I don't get in because there is no way I'm going in a Monokini.',Alex thought With horror.

Alex decided there is only one way to decide what she would wear. The decider of Fates the ultimate Game of choice... Eeny, Meeny, Miney ,Moe.

In the end Alex had ended up going with a two piece Yellow strapless bikini. Alex took of the clothes she was wearing and now stood in her bra and panties. With steady hands Alex reached her hands be hind her back and unclasped her bra. When hit the. Floor she grabbed her breast. Alex moaned in slight pleasure remembering the kiss and his hands on her body. Maybe just maybe she might go the full way with Martin tonight.

Her face flushed a thought but the put the thought away and continued to change.

Meanwhile in the living room the boys sat bare in their shorts or in Martin's case boxers on the couch Waiting for the girls. They wait wasn't long.

With sassy sway and enough sex appeal to make a room full of virgins pass out the girls descended the stairs. The boys were completely stunned. The girls were HOT!

The girls mentally smirked, but also glared at each other competively.

'Bro I'm so glad we put those mental commands to look sexy in the girls!,' Peter thought while glancing at their bodies indiscreetly.

'Yeah', was his brothers only reply.

Martin was busy trying to keep himself from getting hard. "Let's go out to the pool then!", he shouted as he raced for the door. Before he could open it however all the blinds in the house shut down on all the windows and all the doors instantly locked themselves.

Martin furiously tugged at the door. Then he switched to kicking and pounding. Nothing he did seemed to work. Finally calling it quits Martin turned his gaze towards the ceiling and shouted: "Okay who is doing this?! What do would want? Show yourself if your man enough you cowards!"

"Why brother I do believe he is insulting us. Calling us cowards as if we were weak humans."

"Yes brother I do believe he is insulting us. To bad for him were above his pathetic species."

Alex and Maritn watched in horror as the twins heads began to enlongate from the back making their skulls resemble that of the interdimensional beings from the latest Indiana Jones movie. Then their skin turned a sickening light purple. To enhance the transformation the brothers lifted their shirts as the skin on the creatures stomaches began to wiggle around. And from the six circular scars six slimey snake like tentacles slithered out, leaving bits of blood and DNA on the floor from when they came out.

"Kyahahahahaa! Run!", Alex shouted as she and Martin booked it towards the front door leaving Sam and Clover near the monsterous twins.

Alex and Martin did all they could to open the door but once again nothing seemed to work. But Martin then got an idea. "Alex Call W.O.O.H.P and get Jerry to send back up!" He said.

"Unfortunately that won't do you any good Mr. Mystery as our kind have a natural aura that blocks out electronic signals. We also have the ability to set up psychic domes so even if you crashed through the window you would not be able to escape.", Th twins said in unison as they entered the hall with a hypnotized Sam and Clover in tow.

"What are you guys?More importantly, what do you want?", Martin asked his mind at work trying to figure a way out. Alex stood to his side nervous and freaked out at seeing such creatures.

"Our kind have no specific name but the Japanese have taken to calling us 'tentacle monster' because of our tentacles. As for what we want that's quite simple. We want our race to survive. Many years ago our species existed in the seas of Japan. Our species became well know for abducting women having sex with them and letting their bodies drift back to shore. However at some point a chemical spill in Japan killed our species leaving us the only two left. We can't reproduce together with us both being males. The news only gets worse because just like octopuses we die after we mate. The only choice is to reproduce with human women who are the only species that can birth our children." The tentacle creatures explained.

Martin's face contorted in horror, while he sympathized with Tate and Edward about preserving their species he did not want to bare witness the process. Martin had seen alot of it through his "research" in Japanese hentai. He shivered._ 'I'm all for slime but these things just take the cake'_,Martin thought_._

_"We've wasted enough time brother let us begin", _the tentacle monster on the right said.

_"Lets",_ replied the one on the left.

The two twins took aim with their tentacles and shoot them toward Martin. Martin wasn't quick enough and was knocked to the floor. After this the tentacles pierced his skin they injected him with fluids necessary for his transformation.

**I apologize for the long length of this chapter but there was so much I wanted to put in and before I knew it came to be this long. Now before I go into story notes I just want to say that another chapter will be coming soon with the lemon.**

**story notes: At first I thought about making the twins Vampires. I decided that this was to over used especially since the most recent twilight movie came out some time ago. However I was browsing the web and I thought why not combine monsters and hentai. That's where I came up with my twins monstrous forms. Next the three shades of Pink are based on some truth. One of the shades of pink is used in some homosexual circles to represent dildo play. The other shades I sort of mixed the meanings. And last in case you don't know the various types of bikinis I mentioned in this story are actual swim ware, google it. THAT CONCLUDES OUR PERVERT FACTS FOR THE DAY! Lol.**

**You peeps can expect the next chapter soon. Chao! - Arson Uzamaki.**


	6. Getti'n Busy

**Hello people! It has been awhile but I have decided to try and bring myself out of my writing funk and get more chapters out before I become old as further ado the story.**

Alex and Maritn watched in horror as the twins heads began to enlongate from the back making their skulls resemble that of the interdimensional beings from the latest Indiana Jones movie. Then their skin turned a sickening light purple. To enhance the transformation the brothers lifted their shirts as the skin on the creatures stomaches began to wiggle around. And from the six circular scars six slimey snake like tentacles slithered out, leaving bits of blood and DNA on the floor from when they came out.

"Kyahahahahaa! Run!", Alex shouted as she and Martin booked it towards the front door leaving Sam and Clover near the monsterous twins.

Alex and Martin did all they could to open the door but once again nothing seemed to work. But Martin then got an idea. "Alex Call W.O.O.H.P and get Jerry to send back up!" He said.

"Unfortunately that won't do you any good Mr. Mystery as our kind have a natural aura that blocks out electronic signals. We also have the ability to set up psychic domes so even if you crashed through the window you would not be able to escape.", The twins said in unison as they entered the hall with a hypnotized Sam and Clover in tow.

"What are you guys?More importantly, what do you want?", Martin asked his mind at work trying to figure a way out. Alex stood to his side nervous and freaked out at seeing such creatures.

**"Our kind have no specific name but the Japanese have taken to calling us 'tentacle monster' because of our tentacles. As for what we want that's quite simple. We want our race to survive. Many years ago our species existed in the seas of Japan. Our species became well know for abducting women having sex with them and letting their bodies drift back to shore. However at some point a chemical spill in Japan killed our species leaving us the only two left. We can't reproduce together with us both being males. The news only gets worse because just like octopuses we die after we mate. The only choice is to reproduce with human women who are the only species that can birth our children**." The tentacle creatures explained.

Martin's face contorted in horror, while he sympathized with Tate and Edward about preserving their species he did not want to bare witness the process. Martin had seen alot of it through his "research" in Japanese hentai. He shivered. 'I'm all for slime but these things just take the cake',Martin thought.

"We've wasted enough time brother let us begin", the tentacle monster on the right said.

"Lets", replied the one on the left.

The two twins took aim with their tentacles and shoot them toward Martin. Martin wasn't quick enough and was knocked to the floor. After this the tentacles pierced his skin they injected him with fluids necessary for his transformation.

"What did you two slime balls do too Martin?!" Alex shouted at the twins. Bending over towards the blonde center agent, Alex put her hand on Martin's forehead. His the temperature was on fire. Alex had to pull her hand back thanks to the incredible heat coming from his body. She felt trapped knowing that all she could do was watch as Martin transformed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream broke loose from Martin's mouth startling skin on his body slowly became darker before stopping at purple. The skin on both sides of Martin's body near his ribs began to pulsate as two tentacles on both his left and right sides began to dig their way out of his body. The tentacles once they had finished displacing skin and bloody tissue to get out, the tentacles rose with sentience before turning their "tips" towards Alex.

Alex did what her crush Martin might call pulling a "Dianna" which involved screaming and promptly fainting. Edward and Tate laughed as they pulled both the passed out girl and the newly transformed boy into the other room. The blonde and redheaded spies followed in a drone like state.

Once in the other room the twins commanded their two hypnotized slaves onto the couch. The girls followed the command with out a bit of hesitation. The twins then set about placing their two unintentional guests side by side on the floor.

**"I think we should get started brother**" Tate said to Edward.

"**I agree Tate**" Edward replied to his brother.

The two brothers formed a circle around the two unconscious teens and linked arms. They began to chant in a language unknown to human ears.

"**Ufkehlhademnark Akoon de toc tecart**" They shouted in unison.

Within seconds Martin's body snapped upright as his eyes opened and glowing bright green, tentacles wiggling and ready to take orders. Alex also arose in the same state as her friends, eyes glazed over and susceptible to commands issued.

The brothers continued to chant in their language. This time all the mind controlled people in the room began to strip themselves of their clothes. The brothers smirked finishing their chant. Once they had finished the brothers saw that the girls and Martin stood in all their naked glory. The brothers took notice of their figures.

**LEMON START:**

Samantha being the unofficial leader took center stage with her appearance. Her long red hair like a rare silk. Her currently blank but deep green eyes drawing one into her forest of her mind. One not could also not for get her breasts which were the biggest in the trio by a couple inches.

Clover was not to be out done in areas of beauty. Clover was a vision of Aphrodite in her own way. Neck length golden blonde hair that shined like the sun, one piece parted to the left almost covering her eye. Her eyes were a light blue like a tropical ocean. Her selling points were here boobs which were only a bit smaller than Sam's and her butt which was well rounded and not as fat as her nemesis Mandy would want others to believe.

Alex like her two friends had her own beauty that attracted males attention. Her hair was black, a bobcut style. Alex's eyes were brown. Alex had the unique the characteristic of having an aura of youth about her. When people saw her and got a dose of her personality they can't help but be taken in by her "cuteness". Despite her breast and buttocks being smaller than the others made, her cute innocence made her stand out the most.

"Girls" The brothers said together. The girls instantly and eerily turned their heads in in unison towards the the twins. "Show Martin your inner desires. Free your mind of all inhibitions." The brothers said.

With barely any thought the girls replied, "Okay." This was the true brilliance of Tate and Edward's power. They could control their victim fully but switch to a minor form of suggestion allowing the victim to do things without the need for constant commands. This would give both the tentacles creatures a great show.

Alex was the first to act, by walking over to the now half mutated Martin. She grabbed one his arms and rubbed her naked body on him while whispering "I think we should pick up from our kiss earlier" she said with lust rolling off of every word.

Martin in his dazed state grinned at the WHOOP agent. "I completely agree" He said in a voice much like his progenitors as he used the hand that was embraced by Alex's body to slowly slide his digits into her womanhood. Alex moaned with passion as the blonde swirled his fingers around her nether lips. But Alex wasn't still as she used her left hand to caress his chest while her right squeezed on his right butt cheek. Her moans were silenced when Martin crushed his mouth against hers.

Their tongues battled for dominance trying to top the other as spit was exchanged between each other. The two broke apart for the need of oxygen. They could only stare as they prepared for the next round. Two coughs broke them apart for the second time in one day. Turning towards Clover and Sam, Martin watched as Clover Flipped forward towards him until she finished with her pussy catapulting towards his mouth.

Martin had to liberate his hand from Alex's grasp to catch Clover by butt. The blonde's pussy instantly made contact with his mouth. Before Martin could even truly register this, he was made aware of a pair of lips on his little fellow. Martin let out a grunt as he used his tongue to eat a plate of Clovers cream pie.

Clover was getting a rush from the mixture of blood flowing to her head while hanging upside-down and the salty taste of Martin's pre-cum. After having Martin's impressive cock in her mouth for minutes now, Clover was ready for her payout. Martin was close to his release and the red wearing agent knew it. Bring her lips back for a final suck Clover lightly bit on his penis causing him to stiffen before releasing into her mouth. Clover back her off of Martin's cock to swallow his seed without choking. "Mhm. Delicious." She said as she hung upside down smirking in at the now panting Martin.

Using both his arms Martin quickly flipped Clover so that they were now face to face. "Well my lady I aim to please" The Mystery boy said having enjoyed the feel of Clover's lips around his tip. A high pitched moan broke through his plans for the next round of foreplay.

While Martin had been busy with Clover, Samantha had walked over and begun to passionately suck on Alex's breasts. Alex had been taken by surprise only for a second before responding in kind.

**I'm going to cut it short and do a cliffhanger here. The reason why is because usually when I update my stories I try to make them long to sort of make of for the lost time that my fans wait for the next chapter. So I'll probably do shorter chapters so you guys don't wait so long. As always I love reviews and they help me right so please R & R.**


End file.
